Dragon Ball
Story Dragon Ball The series begins with a monkey-tailed boy named Goku befriending a teenage girl named Bulma, whom he accompanies to find the seven Dragon Balls, which summon the dragon Shenlong to grant the user one wish. The journey leads them to the desert bandit Yamcha, who later becomes an ally; Chi-Chi, whom Goku unknowingly agrees to marry; and Pilaf, an impish man who seeks the Dragon Balls to fulfill his desire to rule the world. Goku then undergoes rigorous training regimes under the martial arts master Kame-Sen'nin in order to fight in the Tenkaichi Budōkai (天下一武道会?, "Strongest Under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament"). A monk named Kuririn becomes his training partner and rival, but they soon become best friends. After the tournament, Goku searches for the Dragon Ball his grandfather left him and almost single-handedly defeats the Red Ribbon Army and their hired assassin Taopaipai. Thereafter Goku reunites with his friends to defeat the fortuneteller Baba Uranai's fighters and have her locate the last Dragon Ball to revive a friend killed by Taopaipai. At the Tenkaichi Budōkai three years later Goku and his allies oppose Kame-Sen'nin's rival and Taopaipai's brother, Tsuru-Sen'nin, and his students Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Kuririn is killed after the tournament and Goku tracks down and is defeated by his killer, Piccolo Daimao. The samurai Yajirobe takes Goku to the hermit Karin, where he receives healing and a power boost. Meanwhile, Piccolo fights Kame-Sen'nin and Chaozu, leading to both their deaths, and uses the Dragon Balls to regain his youth before destroying Shenlong. Goku then kills Piccolo Daimao, who, just before dying, spawns his son/reincarnation Piccolo. Karin then directs Goku to Kami-sama, the original creator of the Dragon Balls, to restore Shenlong and revive his slain friends. Goku trains under Kami for the next three years, once again reuniting with his friends at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, where he narrowly wins against Piccolo Jr. before leaving with Chi-Chi to keep his promise to marry her. Dragon Ball Z Five years later, Goku is a young adult and father to his son Gohan, when Raditz arrives on Earth, identifies Goku as his younger brother 'Kakarrot' and reveals to him that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans (サイヤ人 Saiya-jin), who sent Goku to conquer Earth for them, until he suffered a severe head injury and lost all memory of his mission. Goku refuses to continue the mission, sides with Piccolo, and sacrifices his life to defeat Raditz. In the afterlife Goku trains under the North Kaiō until he is revived by the Dragon Balls to save the Earth from the invading Nappa and Vegeta. In the battle Yamcha, Chaozu, Tenshinhan, and Piccolo are killed, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist. Kuririn and the galactic tyrant Freeza learn of another set of Dragon Balls on planet Namek (ナメック星 Namekku-sei), whereupon Bulma, Gohan, and Kuririn search for them to revive their friends and subsequently the Earth's Dragon Balls, leading to several battles with Freeza's minions and Vegeta, the latter standing alongside the heroes to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries. The long battle with Freeza himself comes to a close when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人 Sūpā Saiya-jin) of legends and defeats him. A group of Androids (人造人間 Jinzōningen?, "Artificial Humans") created by a member of the former Red Ribbon Army, Doctor Gero, appear three years later, seeking revenge against Goku while Future Trunks arrives in the past to warn the Z-Fighters of the menacing threats of the killer machines. During this time, an evil life form called Cell also emerges and, after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form," holds his own fighting tournament to challenge the protagonists. After Goku sacrifices his own life to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell. Seven years later, Goku, briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against Majin Boo. After numerous battles, including destruction and re-creation of the Earth, Goku destroys Boo with a Genki-Dama (a sphere of pure energy drawn from all intelligent beings on Earth) and wishes for him to be reincarnated as a "good person." After the destruction of Kid Buu, Majin Buu fits in with the society of Earth and the Z-Fighters try to live a peaceful live. The final scene of the series is Goku and Vegeta fighting in a World Martial Arts Tournament while the other Z-Fighters witness their glorious battle. Dragon Ball Next! Two years have passed since the decimation of the evil Majin Buu. Goku, Vegeta, Pikkon, Kibito Kai, a reformed Raditz and Grandpa Gohan are assembled together as a rag-tag team of fighters to oppose against the rising fraction of the Demon Plane and hell who has been illicitly trafficking souls of the deceased to break the curse needed to resurrect the entity of chaos, Janemba. In midst of this, Frieza, Babidi and Adolf Hitler try to regain their physical bodies back through sneaking their ways into the privileged Royal Army. Their drama leads to an all-out war, that causes the erasure of the entire Saiyan race, and most of the inhabitants of Hell and also Heaven, and in midst of the confusion, the Chaos Incarnate is successfully revived, who cuts the thread between the spiritual realm and the physical realm and grasps absolute dominion over the territory, prompting the Spirit Warriors to desperately team up with some of the bad guys to overrule their mutual opposition, leading to the rebirth of fusion through Gogeta, and the reincarnation of the Other World after the thread is reconnected by the Kais, and ultimately, Raditz sacrificing himself to drag Janemba down with him to the plane of nothingness. Later onwards, Frieza tricks everyone into granting himself the title of the new ruler of Hell after his memories are tampered with by the Elder Kai so that he keeps out of the physical world. A long time ago, the Tuffles used to reside in the planet closest to the homeworld of the Saiyans. They were a technologically advanced, peaceful and nurturing civilization. General Abe of the Tuffles was a moral, dependent and a wise man who yearned to make peace with the Saiyans. In the name of peace, the Saiyans were given pods to come to Planet Plant, their homeworld, to sign a peace treaty. But the Saiyans betrayed their conditions and ravaged their entire civilization, by turning into Great Apes and exterminating their people. Abe and his four comrades are put into sleeping pods which are put into cryosis, and sent light years away into another galaxy. Years later, Abe and his underlings awaken, traumatized by what happened in the past, they all devolve into vengeful, bloodthirsty and morally bankrupt superhumans who are obsessed with destroying the Saiyans and rebuilding the Tuffle civilization. They use their remaining materials and resources to self-experiment, and increase their power through the Zenkai Boost ability. The Tuffles finally track the Saiyans. At first, they bombard and destroy Tarble's Saiyan harbor. Later, they hack into the satellites of Earth and demand them to hand over the Saiyans. The Saiyans come to a negotiation, but Vegeta and Goku, unwilling to admit the faults of their past, triggers Abe who launches a full attack on the Western Continent to activate the Worldbreaker Machine, that will terraform Earth into a new Tuffle planet. Vegeta finally comes to terms with his past sins and atones. The Z-Fighters somehow take care of the three other Tuffle warriors, but Abe grows stronger and stronger, without limitations, overpowering Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Finally, Vegeta begs for mercy for the first time in his life, and asks for forgiveness for the mistakes of his past. Abe snaps out of his emotionally reserved state and reawakens his morality. Despised by his actions, Abe sacrifices himself to self-destruct the Worldbreaker Machine, thus saving Earth from it's imminent devastation. Vegeta offers to revive Abe and the Tuffle race, but Abe says that he won't alter the destiny that they have been given, and has rather been given peace in the afterlife after reuniting with his deceased race and family. Vegeta says that he can't forgive himself, and goes to the Other World, to seek forgiveness and enlightenment from each of the thousands of people he has slaughtered in the past, with which he is joined by Goku. The Dragon Balls are used to restore all of Earth's losses, and keep this invasion a secret. A year later, Bojack, the galactic tyrant, finally finds the codes to break the seal of the cosmic monster, the dragon, Hirudegarn, who lives within the pits of Planet Konats. Bojack, once a soldier of Frieza, was traumatized after he saw all of his comrades killed mercilessly in war by Frieza himself, and later, he was raped and abused by the warlord. Somehow, escaping, Bojack, coped with his assault and vowed to replace Frieza as the emperor of the universe, so that he can send hell down to those who made him suffer as well. Bojack's forces increase, and he completely takes over Planet Konats and it's inhabitants. The young army recruit, Tapion's younger brother is killed in his invasion, and he escapes from the planet with his sword to seek the help of the Galactic Patrol. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks inadvertently launch a shuttle plane designed by Bulma for long space journies. In an attempt to stop them, Piccolo, 18 and Krillin rush get into the plane as well, but it's too late, as they are out of the atmosphere, into space. They cause Jaco the Galactic Patrolman to follow them, and through the chase, they end up crashing into the slave planet, Feste, where primitive races and weak aliens are being auctioned off to rich and malicious buyers. There, the heroes, run into Tapion, who convinces them to help him restore peace to Konats and remove Bojack from the throne, in exchange of the supposed gold they mine there, that will help them to buy spare parts and replacements for their damaged ship. The earthlings, Jaco and Tapion infiltrates the borders of Konats and secretly observes the vicious and cruel abusve given to the Konatsian. Bojack desperately seeks the location to where the seal of Hirudegarn is located, which he will use as his ultimate weapon to stop any enemy from entering his way. Konatsians soon start betraying one another in exchange of their lives being spared. All chaos is created. Goten and Trunks are unable to keep their covers low as they are intimidated and disgusted by the abuse the Konatsians have to face, and they attack. Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Jaco and Tapion reluctantly fight through Bojack's men, but 18 is defeated by Bojack's henchwoman Zangya and Piccolo and the rest are stopped by Bido and Bujin. Bojack utterly tortures Goten and Trunks, but Tapion comes to their rescue, saving them, in exchange of him being captured away by Bojack, to him he says that he knows the location of Hirudegarn's seal. He is obviously lying, but another Konatsian breaks their oath of silence and reveals that Hirudegarn is sealed within Tapion, which is why he was treated like a monster in the past, and therefore seeked a place in the army to get friends. In an underground pit formed by some hiding Konatsians, the Z-Fighters form a plan to destroy Bojack and his army. They initiate the plan using multiple cockpits, blitzkrieg attacks, and eventually rescue Tapion, who unleashes Hirudegarn who nearly wipes out all of Bojack's air brigades. Another war is created, and the Konatsians are being shifted to a mega Galactic Patrol boarder sent by Jaco. 18 retaliates her loss by killing Zangya, Krillin defeats Bido and Piccolo defeats Bujin, Goten and Trunks fuse and become Gotenks to stop the raging Hirudegarn. But he is too powerful. Piccolo comes to their rescue and the battle evens. Bojack fights Tapion, who has unleashed his full power and fury. Bojack reaches his full power as well, and becomes insane after being fueled by the memories of Frieza, and his determination to become the tyrannical emperor. Bojack is defeated by Tapion, who is killed by the warlord as well, unfortunately, dying a sad and painful death, seeing his planet burn down in ashes, without his efforts being recognized by anyone, and still treated as a monster down to his last breath. Bojack is revealed to be alive, declaring himself to be the ultimate emperor, however, when he sees that Hirudegarn is stronger than him, he is unable to accept that and he ends up killing the cosmic dragon by himself with Gotenks, but ends up having a seizure, that kills him. After all is done, Krillin summons the Namekian Dragon Porunga to revive the Konatsians, but the dragon refuses, since it was written in their destiny, that apocalypse would come in the hands of Hirudegarn, and that has been fulfilled. Devastated by the experience, the Z-Fighters return home tremblingly. Vowing to never let any innocent soul die without a cause, Piccolo stays in Namek to learn the dark arts that the ancient Namekians used to possess. Two years after this incident, the Red Ribbon Army has reformed out of the ashes using Gero's salvaged technology and their remaining assets out of liquid money, to serve their original purpose, replace humanity with a superior race, the androids with the oversight of an all serving government led by the rules of their creator, King Piccolo, who idealized of a Nazi-like ambition, of keeping the world with only formidable people. Android 21, a mysterious new android, creates clones of 18, 17 and 16 and scouts out Android 17, who is now a peaceful park ranger, in honor of 16's love for nature. 17's clone ambushes him, and 21 and Gero's brother, Myuu, brainwashes him and enlists him in the New Red Ribbon, who also gathers nuclear missiles and atom bombs. Missiles are sent all across the globe which devastates multiple populations. Android 21 declares war on the world, and almost entirely enslaves West, East and North Cities. Android 18 is also kept in captivity. An army of super androids are unleashed. The Z-Fighters rise again and tear through the Super Androids, with masterful contributions by Roshi, Chaozu, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe and many more. Gohan sends the remaining atom bombs and nuclear missiles to the isolated but huge territory of the Red Ribbon army, completely disintegrating it. Android 17 fuses with Cloned 17 to create the ultimate android, Super 17, made out of Katchin metal, extracted from the Other World. Super 17 has the ability to absorb any type of energy and convert it to his power. He is virtually indestructible and infinitely powerful and stops overheating through releasing unnecessary energy through a heater that diffuses out the energy particles through shockwaves. 18 kills her clone and 16's clone, and learns that 21 is also a clone of her real version, and that she was the mother to 17, 18 and 16, and seeked to restore their family together, but Myuu used her vessel as an android to persuade 18 and 17 to join their side. 18 kills Myuu, and Piccolo arrives from Namek to learn about King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon's origins. He faces off against Super 17 with 18 and showcases his magical form, the Sage Namekian, which allows him to warp, teleport anywhere, use magic and break the laws of reality itself. Goku and Vegeta arrive as well, but they are shockingly beaten up by Super 17. Gohan faces off against Android 21, and breaks off her genocidal mindset, to unmask her true, wise and caring one. 21 unites with the Z-Fighters to defeat Super 17 who has absorbed the energy of their shockwaves. 21 is killed by Super 17. The good 17 of the fusion is convinced to fight back, and the Super 17 fusion has a mental breakdown, which causes it to supposedly implode from the bottom. The Dragon Balls are used yet again to restore all losses but the androids can't be revived, Shenron warns that the continuous usage of the Dragon Balls will inevitably cause great danger one day and that can't be stopped. Dragon Ball Super The God of Destruction Beerus has awakened from his long slumber and he informs his attendant Whis about prophesizing about a Divine Saiyan that is capable of matching his own divine power. Thinking that maybe this Divine Saiyan can bring out the seals put on his true power by combat, he becomes obsessed with finding this figure. After a lot of deduction and solving, he goes to King Kai's planet upon scouting Goku's energy and finishes him off with a flick of a finger. Dissapointed to see that he isn't the Divine Saiyan, he travels to Earth and crashes Bulma's birthday party to challenge Vegeta and the half Saiyans to a duel. However, Vegeta, aware of Beerus' power, stalls him successfully with some delicacies before Beerus gets triggered due to Majin Buu's stubborn attitude. Beerus causes a commotion and the Z-Fighters fight back, as well as Vegeta, who fully activates his uncontrollable Super Saiyan 3 transformation but Beerus still stands tall and right before all hope is lost, Goku arrives. Whis reveals that in order to attain the so called 'Divine Saiyan' state, one must possess a vessel capable of absorving divine ki and undergo the Hafuri Ritual where five other Saiyans are required who are needed to share their willpower, spiritual energy and lifeforce together to create a pathway through which a donation of divine ki is required which will channel all the fundamental necessities into the worthy one who will become the Divine Saiyan. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and the unborn daughter of Videl and Gohan participate in the Hafuri ritual aided by the unfused Shin and Kibito as well as Beerus who share and infuse their divine ki and integrate it within the pathway. The worthy one turns out to be Goku, much to Vegeta's dismay who now possesses the ability to sense divine ki, wield supernatural forces, transcend the laws of physics and be one with his body and spiritual self. He is now a God. He battles Beerus but ultimately loses after he drops out of the form. Beerus destroys Earth and this causes Goku's rage to explode, triggering him to awaken his Godly form once again. Beerus still defeats him but is able to release his power seal. Whis does the Temporal Do-Over which sends reality three minutes back to it's original time, thus preventing the destruction of Earth from ever happening. Beerus reveals that they are of the seventh universe and that there are twelve universes in all. Whis is curious about how the mortal Saiyans have such limit breaking powers that they are capable of handling godly energy. Whis states that while the Saiyans have reached their physical peak, and entered their true spiritual roots, they have yet to master the form and their mind during the control of their godly form and takes in both Goku and Vegeta as students. Frieza, now the Emperor of Hell, had uncovered, secrets belonging to the Demon God. Practicing dark arts and learning to wield divine ki, and unleashing his true evolution, he assembles his demonic army and invades the physical world. During this time, Whis and Beerus go to the sixth universe to investigate. They say that they'll be back in a month. During this month, Frieza completely annihiliates all life on the Southern Galaxy and proceeds to endanger nearly most of Universe 7. The Namekians don't get the warning from the Galactic Patrol, and the Namekian Dragon Balls are destroyed, leaving Piccolo and Dende to be the last remaining Saiyans. Finally, Frieza arrives on Earth. There, the Earthlings all unite to fight back against the Frieza Forces and the Z-Fighters try their best against Frieza, but the emperor prevails. Goku, having learnt how to control his Divine Saiyan ability arrives on Earth. As Goku likes to put it, he has achieved the Divine Super Saiyan state, which is the Divine Saiyan state where his hair and aura turns blue symbolizing his harmonious control of his divine powers and his ability to not let it leak anywhere.Goku and Vegeta fight against Golden Frieza, a godly state of Frieza. Frieza pummels Goku and Vegeta, angered by Frieza's past terrors, unlocks Divine Super Saiyan, or as he likes to put it, Super Saiyan Blue, and kills Frieza mercilessly. The Earth's Dragon Balls are used to restore as much of the damage possible, but only 28 planets containing life are left in Universe 7. Beerus and Whis arrive after a month, astonished about what has happened in their brief absence. Champa, the Destroyer God of Universe 6 and his attendant Vados comes to Universe 7 and they inadvertently end up causing a big hassle, and they end up deciding to create a tournament between the mortals of the two universes to decide who gets territory over the meeting points of the twin universes. The Universe 7 team consists of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu and Android 18 who will be facing off against Universe 6's Hit, Frost, Renso, Magetta and Botamo. Majin Buu drops out of the tournament for failing the written test. 18 thrashes Botamo and narrowly defeats Magetta but she loses to Frost, who subsequently wins against Piccolo by fradulent methods. Vegeta forces Piccolo to quit so that he can finish off Frost by himself. A long and tumultous match occurs, which leads to Frost's many scandals to be revealed, and Vegeta defeating him. Vegeta later faces off against Renso who has the first three Super Saiyan transformations to his use, although he ultimately loses. Vegeta's overconfidence leads him to lose the edge to Hit in the next match who uses his time-skipping abilities to bypass all of Vegeta's moves, whose godly powers come to no use against the legendary hitman. Goku steps in, and learning from Vegeta's mistakes, a battle between the divine energy powered Saiyan warrior and the legendary assassin ensues. Goku grows in power and abilities as he fights the powerful assassin, and unlocks the Super Saiyan God form. Goku and Hit decide to have a full on rematch with no restrictions, and unexpectedly Hit steps out, unwilling to be someone else's pawn, and Universe 7 wins. The entity that is at the utmost position of the multiverse, Zen-Oh, appears and fascinated, announces that he would like to organize a tournament revolving around the twelve universes soon. The next story is a parallel saga taking place ten years ago in Universe 6. Renso is a young and optimistic Saiyan who has trained since the age of 3 and had reached staggering levels of power from such an early age. However, after the death of his single murder, who had went through fits of insanity, he is left in shock. Midst, the Tuffles engage in war with the Saiyans, that tangles the young Saiyan in midst of all the violence. Renso forms a unit consisting of Commander Cabba, the mentally challenged Kale (who had been abused in her childhood and has become obsessed with Renso as a result of him saving her and giving her a hope in lifetime of nothing but violence) and some other powerful Saiyans to fight against the Tuffle warriors, while another unit led by rookie Caulifla fights back too. This saga also revolves around the Army General Cress and his personal struggles of treachery and how it all ties into the war. All three colliding stories tie up together, while the Tuffles completely bring Planet Sadala under control and destroy all means of communications and transporation. Renso discovers the truth about his mother from Cress and how she had been sexually abused by her father in her childhood, and later by her now-deceased husband, who had negatively influenced her, leading her to turn into prostitute who became of low-worth and accidently learned about General Cress' secret plans during a hired private session and ultimately assassinated before gathering all info about her. It is also revealed that because of Cress' mistakes, the Tuffles were able to garner a strategy to invade the Saiyans. After this realization through a conflict with the Tuffles, Renso reaches a new level in anger and reaches a state of insurmountable power, that makes him the first person in U6 to unlock the Super Saiyan transformation, and finish off the strongest Tuffle warrior, the assassin, Tone during a face-off with him and Cress, while Caulifla and Cabba's units rejoice to knock off the Tuffle brigade and get a source of communication to contact the Mighty Acrosian Frost's Empire who lend them soldiers as assistance. Cress personally battles the Tuffle king Shima and defeats him before commiting suicide. The war ends as Frost himself appears to make peace. The result is Kale being traumatised once again, with Renso 'leaving her to die' in tumbles of boulder (in actuality, Renso was too enraged and out of his mind while fighting against Cress and Tone, and he believed that Kale had perished). Caulifla realizes the flaws of mankind and horrifics of war, and resigns the army, and rescues Kale, and leaves the planet, thinking that their problems won't ever mend. Cabba's legs are permanently damaged and he is forced to resign the army. Renso decides to still honor his mother who tried her best to give him a proper life, and decides to reform and join the Saiyan military to maintain galactic peace and also to 'avenge Kale's death,' something he will hold as his ultimate failure. It is also revealed that Frost had influenced the Tuffles to invade the Saiyans at the first place, and upon realizing that they were losing, he had turned on the Tuffles to gain the support of the Saiyans, who he saw new potential in. The Saiyan empire start to rebuild their nation from start. In the present, Universe 10's Kai Gowasu and the mentally unfit Zamasu, his on-hold apprentice struggle to hold their positions while the savagery of the mortals overrule their mental conditions, and increases Zamasu's hostility against typically any sort of mortal or human and makes his belief of the uprising of a more superior race through a restart to be more firm, despite Gowasu's attempts to convince him to change his broken philosophy that was set in piece after the violent War of Roses, that took between the mortals and the Kais, that cost all of Zamasu's friends and family to be killed without return. Also, Zamasu's continuous observation of mortals around the multiverse caused him to set his eyes on Son Goku from Universe 7. A year after the tournament, Future Trunks returns to the past after his timeline falls into the threat by a mysterious but menacing individual that bears the exact same appearance of Goku, and goes by the name of Black. Through multiple investigations, including travelling back and forth the future twice, connecting dots with other universes, time rings, tracing ki appearances, digging up Gowasu's past, and even reversing back time, it is revealed that a paranoid Zamasu, who is actually a Makaioshin by parentage, becomes obsessed with Goku whose selfishness influences the Destroyers to change and mortals to start possessing insurmountable power, leading to Zamasu killing Gowasu, become a Supreme Kai, steal his Potara Rings and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to swap minds and energies with Goku to use him as a poster boy for his twisted sense of justice. After failing to stop Goku Black and his ally, a future counterpart of Zamasu on Trunks' timeline the first visit to the future even after training with Vegeta, Future Trunks trains with Whis in the World of Void which is timeless and Trunks is able to control God Ki at some extent. They go back a second time after Beerus destroys the present Zamasu, only for them to be beat down even more with all the surviving humans to be killed, except for Future Mai and some refugees. Zamasu and Black also reveal their hidden agendas and their newly developed sadism and penchant for destruction and their hidden lust for rampage. Future Trunks sends Goku and Vegeta to the past while he tries to defend the two fiends who decides to stop fooling around and finish them off. However, he unlocks a pseudo Super Saiyan God form, and holds the two fiends off, while Gowasu and Shin come to their aid as well. Goku learns the Mafuba and Vegeta trains even more in the Time Chamber. They return for the third and their final possible time with Bulma. Vegeta surpasses Black and Zamasu is nearly sealed into the Mafuba, however the two villains reunite and as a desperate measure, they fuse together using their earrings and a shockwave destroys Shin's earrings. Goku and Vegeta make haste of Gowasu's earrings, despite the fact that it possesses a time limit on mortals. Vegito vs Merged Zamasu ensues. The sheer scale of the fight causes the Earth to start crumbling. As Vegito's time limit is running out, he transfers his remaining energy to Future Trunks, who, is successfully able to calm his mind, attain tranquility and utilise his godly energy to obtain Super Saiyan Blue without reverting back. With the power comparable to that of three Super Saiyan Blue Gods, Future Trunks battles a power-stressed Zamasu. After a tiring beam battle, Future Trunks slices Zamasu into half and blasts him far away, which forcefully splits their fusion. Black is horrified and betrays his own counterpart by stealing off his energy and escaping using the Time Ring. The future fighters rejoice and surround Zamasu, whose immortality is the only thing keeping him alive, even in a body that can't regenerate anymore and even move, which makes him unable to cast off his physical form to transcend to a higher level. A maddened Zamasu makes them aware that all the remaining refugees have died. A traumatised Trunks is enraged but before he can finish off Zamasu, the planet starts to crumble. The fighters escape back to Goku and co's timeline but the planet is obliterated. They return to the future where they see that nothing of Universe 7 survives. A horrified Trunks and Mai are escorted back to the main timeline, where he and Mai are held in a meeting between Universe 7, Universe 10 and advising universes 6 and 3, adjourned by the Grand Priest, with their respective Destroyer Gods and Kais present, making decisions on what to do about the number of intergalactic laws broken and the interference in time and space. Shockingly, Beerus defends Future Trunks and Mai, and Gowasu accepts all responsibility. The end result as a cause of Grand Priest's decisions is the creation of the Time Patrol organization whose main base of operations is in the destroyed main timeline of the deceased future people, with Trunks and Mai as their representatives. Whis helps them scout refugees from the other destroyed universes to expand their team. Future Trunks will be responsible for the oversight of other timelines and also to ensure no more interferences in time and space is caused, and as well as to remove the threat of Black in other possible timelines, and also to ensure that no oppositions from parallel timelines reach their timeline (Super's timeline) Also, they will not be able to see the Z-Fighters ever again. Gowasu's title as a Kai is stripped off for a year. After a tear-jerking goodbye to the Z-Fighters, Trunks and Mai decide to atone for their sins and failure and redeem themselves by hunting down Black and saving the people from the other timelines which they couldn't save in their own. Category:Anime Category:Dragon Ball Category:DuttPanda